


Inaccessible

by Talvi



Category: Bumac, Original Work, Vitas
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M, lots of love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de cada concierto, Vitas solo encuentra consuelo para su cansancio y sus males en los brazos de aquel que siempre ha estado a su lado. A veces es importante dejar de lado la relación de negocios y trabajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaccessible

El concierto había sido agotador, como siempre… Se le notaba en la mirada. Se le notaba en la sonrisa. En sus gestos. No fue solo el concierto, sino la oleada de viajes en la última semana, los cambios horarios, las noches en vela, las diferentes comidas…

Y sin embargo, había dado todo hasta el último minuto en el escenario. Como siempre. A pesar de los años y el tiempo compartidos, Sergey Pudovkin todavía se admiraba de la capacidad del cantante que representaba para siempre sonreír y dejar lo mejor en sus actuaciones, sin contar el maravilloso talento que desbordaba y que parecía inagotable.

-Impecable, como siempre- le dijo mientras lo acompañaba hasta el camerino, caminando a su lado, como de costumbre.

-Solo hago mi trabajo- contestó Vitas sonriendo

Entraron juntos al camerino. Nadie más tenía acceso, órdenes estrictas del representante. Vitas suspiró, se quitó el saco de color negro que llevaba y se recostó en un sofá cercano, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la voz de su manager.

-Tu trabajo te tiene agotado últimamente-

-Si, fueron semanas de terror, realmente. Pero ahora solo necesito…-

-…descansar.-

-Exacto-

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, semi-dormido, Vitas sintió alguien que tomaba asiento a su lado, la cercanía de otro ser humano y el contacto de dos brazos rodeando sus hombros. Unas manos trayéndolo nuevamente a la tierra, conectándolo otra vez con el mundo terrenal.

-Si, descansar…- dijo en un susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la única persona presente además de él. Sonrió suavemente y se quedó dormido.

 

 

El sol del mediodía se coló por la ventana. Vitas abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba confundido, no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué hora era, ni siquiera que día. Se sentó, todavía se encontraba en el cómodo sofá en que recordaba haberse dormido la noche anterior, alguien le había quitado los zapatos, el saco, y le había desprendido los primeros botones de la camisa blanca. Sonrió, y miró a su alrededor, a pesar de estar en el sofá, había tenido un sueño muy reparador. Se acercó a una mesa cercana y notó que el café estaba recién preparado en la máquina, como si alguien lo hubiera hecho en el momento justo. Mientras se sentaba a beber su taza de café, se le escapó otra sonrisa al pensar en qué habría dicho Sergey a los empleados del lugar para que le dejaran pasar la noche en el camarin.

-Buenos, buenos días, ¿Cómo estuvo la noche?- lo saludó una voz, sacándolo repentinamente de una especie de trance. Pudovkin había entrado a la habitación, llevaba una llave en la mano, por lo que posiblemente la puerta debería haber estado cerrada.

-Tuve un descanso que necesitaba hace mucho…-

-Realmente me alegro. Trabajas demasiado, a veces me siento culpable de exigirte tanto…- Sergey trataba de disculparse torpemente, sabía que muchas veces era su culpa el cansancio de Vitas. Después de todo, él era su representante, él organizaba las presentaciones, los conciertos, los viajes, prácticamente toda su vida.

-No te culpes…Estoy bien- Vitas lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Como las que dedicaba en el escenario, pero sólo para el hombre que se encontraba con él.

-O…Ok…- Sergey tartamudeó y se aclaró la garganta. Vitas volvió a sonreir, era una buena señal, su representante estaba nervioso, como si se encontrara de pie frente a una multitud inexistente. Nervioso de estar en aquella sala tan pequeña. Nervioso de aquellos gestos tan íntimos, de esa cercanía. Y al cantante ese nerviosismo le encantaba.

-Voy a darme un baño, en unas horas hay prueba de sonido nuevamente, el concierto esta noche tiene que ser mejor que el de ayer-

Vitas caminó hacia la puerta del baño. Sintió repentinamente una mano que lo tomaba de la muñeca y la proximidad de un cuerpo. Si, la proximidad de otra persona, de ESA persona en particular. Antes que pudiera reaccionar se encontró frente a frente con el otro y sintió unos labios junto a los suyos. Cerró los ojos y le correspondió. Si, eso necesitaba, del otro. Pero rápidamente se separó, teniendo un concierto tan cerca, no podía distraerse. Y Sergey lo sabía. Soltó su mano.

Vitas se encaminó hacia el baño y Pudovkin se quedó unos momentos solo, nervioso, incómodo, terriblemente desconcertado con la situación que acababa de suceder. No era la primera vez, pero cada momento en que rozaba esos labios, sentía que se perdía en un lugar infinito sin tiempo ni espacio donde nada más importaba sino ESA otra persona. Suspiró. Suficiente. Tenía que volver a su trabajo.

 

 

Nuevamente una presentación impecable. Sin nada que objetar, dejando a un público más que satisfecho, sin errores, cautivando a todos…Sergey esta vez no hablaba mientras acompañaba a Vitas al camerin.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó éste mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla –Estas muy callado, nada de buenos comentarios, ni críticas constructivas, ni felicitaciones hoy?- sonrió y miró a su representante una vez dentro del camerino.

-Nada, ¿Qué puede suceder? Estuviste fantástico, como siempre, cautivador, maravilloso.-

-Ese es el Sergey que conozco…- Vitas se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una pared, a continuación se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave, Pudovkin se sentó en el sofá y miró al cantante, esa noche su último atuendo había sido una camisa blanca simple y un traje negro brillante, con la clásica V bordada en el brazo, Sergey se estiró hacia un costado y prendió un pequeño equipo de música.

-¿por qué pones eso?- le preguntó Vitas sonriendo al escucharse a si mismo sonando por los parlantes.

-Me gusta escucharte-

-Me escuchas todo el tiempo-

Sergey rió. Vitas tomó asiento a su lado, en silencio pasaron unos minutos, mientras su propia voz llenaba la habitación. A veces le resultaba muy extraño escuchar sus grabaciones. Sabía que era él, pero sonaba tan ajeno, como si cada vez que cantara fuera otra persona, fuera Vitas, el artista, capaz de encantar a una multitud con una mirada, capaz de enamorar con un simple gesto, de crear en los otros las más maravillosas y terribles fantasías con solo una sonrisa. Fuera de las grabaciones y de los conciertos, a veces se sentía nada más que Vitali, un hombre bendecido con un gran don, que nunca lograba terminar de entender, pero que le había dado todo en la vida. Giró la cabeza y miró a su representante. Lo mejor que le había dado su don, había sido un gran amigo. Sergey también giró la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿pasa algo?-

-No…estaba pensando nada más…-

-¿En qué?-

-En…cuánto dinero gastate para que no me molestaran y terminase pasando la noche aquí…o en cuanto dinero pusiste para que ahora mismo estemos perdiendo el tiempo en el camarin…

-Ah, eso- Sergey no pudo contener una carcajada –Bueno, fueron varios, varios billetes, pero valen la pena, quiero que estés cómodo, sabes que trabajaría sin cansancio para que estés bien.-

-Y sin embargo, yo nunca te pido mucho para estar bien…- Vitas se acercó más a su manager y recostó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras pasaba un brazo sobre su cuerpo -solo pido estar contigo. A veces, es lo último que me das.-

Pudovkin suspiró, él tenía razón. Solía centrarse mucho en su trabajo como representante y en la carrera de su representado, olvidaba que por los últimos diez años prácticamente, Vitas había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero…más de una vez, el cantante de la voz diamantina había sido todo lo que tenía.

-Lo sé…lo sé…- Pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Vitas y acercó su nariz a aquel cabello –Lo siento, realmente lo siento-

Vitas sonrió cuando comenzó a sonar una nueva canción, había temas que realmente le gustaban por ser canciones movidas, con buen ritmo y que realmente daban ganas de bailar. Tarareó un poco de Blessed Guru sin dejar de sonreir, sentía la respiración de Sergey cerca de su nuca, lo que le producía un divertido cosquilleo, sensación que ya había empezado a extrañar. Le costaba recordar, con todos los conciertos y viajes, la última vez que habían estado así de cerca físicamente. Le gustaba, oír el latido de su corazón, sentir su aroma tan característico, tocar su cuerpo…

Volvió a sonreir por todas las imágenes y recuerdos que le vinieron a la cabeza como un tornado, el recuerdo especial de aquella noche en el hotel luego de otro agotador concierto, la carga de emociones que lo dominaban esa noche, el recuerdo de la pérdida de su madre, la sensación de vacío, las dudas que le generaba la misma fama…y la figura de Sergey al lado suyo, conteniéndolo, como siempre, un oído que escucha y una voz que comprende. Una cercanía que llegaba a asustar, sentirse desnudo frente a él, sentirse desvalido, como si de a poco toda su vida se la hubiera entregado inconscientemente al firmar cada contrato. Una habitación a oscuras en una noche estrellada. La sensación de que cualquier palabra podía romper el aire alrededor de ellos. Los brazos cálidos de Pudovkin sosteniéndolo, reteniéndolo como si tuviera miedo a perderlo. Una mano rozando una mejilla, para sentir el calor humano, y una respiración entrecortada en el silencio. Un impulso que no se pudo refrenar y una pasión cargada de emociones que se apoderó de sus cuerpos.

 

El recuerdo fue como un sueño, como revivirlo otra vez, con todas las sensaciones. La melodía de su propia voz sacó a Vitas de la memoria. Algo lo hizo levantar la cabeza e inmediatamente, como si no quisiera ya perder un segundo más, unos labios masculinos se apoderaron de los suyos y una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Si, hacía semanas que no sentía esto. La pasión del beso delataba una necesidad apremiante de sentirse el uno al otro, de reconocerse, de reencontrarse con lo que juntos eran.

-No entiendo porque anoche no fuimos al hotel- dijo Vitas rápidamente en un segundo en que sus labios se separaron y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

-Estabas cansado…tenías otro concierto hoy…no quería molestarte…- le respondió su manager acariciando su rostro como cautivado por el momento.

Vitas sonrió divertido y bajó la cabeza. Sergey suspiró al oír esa risa, suavemente se acercó y depositó un delicado beso en aquel cabello castaño. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, mañana no habría otra presentación, ningún concierto en los próximos días, solo momentos para relajarse, distenderse y dejar algún tiempo aquella vida de estrellas. El tiempo suficiente para volver a ser amigos y no socios. Para volver a estar juntos…

Ambos saltaron literalmente de sorpresa al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta. Sergey rápidamente se acomodó el cabello y a continuación abrió levemente la puerta. Vitas se sentó y miró distraídamente hacia un costado, con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de no pensar y de refrenar todo lo que debatía en su interior y el fuego que luchaba por salir.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo mientras levantaba las cosas de ambos y las colocaba al lado de la puerta. Vitas se levantó y sonriente caminó a la salida mientras hablaba.

-No pensabas quedarte otra noche aquí, verdad? No creo que nos dejen-

-No es exactamente por eso, es solo que…- Sergey se acercó al cantante, puso sus manos en la cintura de él y lo acercó hacia sí. –Al menos para mi, el hotel es mucho más cómodo…-


End file.
